Barcelona, te encantará
by umichanchan
Summary: ¿Desde cuándo su propia vida se había vuelto una rutina? Jaula. Estaba encerrado en una jaula. Su vida era una jaula. Estaba desesperado.¿Qué hacer? ¿qué pensar?, porque Barcelona sería el perfecto lugar para olvidar la rutina...
1. Barcelona , te encantará

**Disfruten de la lectura , nos vemos más abajo!**

* * *

El reloj sonó a la misma hora de siempre. Mierda, era hora de levantarse. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir un poco más. ¿Cuántas horas había dormido? ¿dos? ¿tres? Bueno eso ya no le importaba...

Dejó el desayuno preparado para su _fratello_, de seguro ese desgraciado se había quedado conversando hasta tarde con el macho patatas. Su culpa si llegaba tarde al trabajo. No lo iba a despertar como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Rutina.

Miro por la ventana como la lluvia caía implacable sobre el duro asfalto.

Inhalo el mismo humo, y tomó un poco de café.

9:00 am

Y ella estaba ahí, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar, mirando por la ventana.

Se calzó los mismos zapatos de siempre esperando que algo interesante pasara. Pero nada...

Rutina.

¿Desde cuándo su propia vida se había vuelto una rutina?

Jaula. Estaba encerrado en una jaula. Su vida era una jaula. Estaba desesperado.

¿Qué hacer? ¿qué pensar?

* * *

Salió del trabajo. Cansado de escribir de su deshecha Italia, corrupción, delincuencia. Porque quizás los días brillantes su nación estaban siendo olvidados. Y odiaba retratarlos. Odiaba retratar la asquerosa rutina de un pueblo.

Caminó entre las hermosas calles de Nápoles. Esperando cualquier cosa, cualquier signo que indicará que este día sería diferente. Pero nada. Absolutamente nada.

Mientras tomaba un _cappuccino _ comenzó a mirar como los niños se divertían bajo el sol y volteo a ver un enorme cartel de publicidad de viajes.

_"Barcelona, te encantará"_

El italiano sonrió levemente. Quizás eso era lo que buscaba.

* * *

Colocó cada una de sus pertenencias en una pequeña mochila. Guardo cuidadosamente todos los ahorros de una vida y colocándolos solemnemente en un pequeño estuche, tomó las llaves de su casa. Y dejando una pequeña nota para su hermano salió altivamente por la puerta.

_"Deje el periódico. Y ahora me iré de viaje a Barcelona por un tiempo. Te llamaré cuando este allá, no te preocupes. _

_PD: No quiero que el idiota alemán duerma acá, si lo hace lo sabré y se irá dormir con los peces._

_PD2: Cuídate fratello"_

* * *

Entró por la enorme puerta del imponente aeropuerto.

_"Vuelo 234 presentarse en puerta de embarque"_

Se paró lentamente mirando para todos lados, como si quiera despedirse de la ciudad, de la lluvia, de él mismo.

Sonrió sinceramente después de mucho tiempo al poner el primer pie en el avión...

Barcelona... rompería su rutina.

De eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**Holitas, de nuevo yo con un spamano :) jajajajaa es un pequeño proyecto de dos capitulos :D jajaja espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un lindo y candente review con su opiniones, tomatazos , ustedes saben... lo usual :) jaajaajajajaj**

**PD: dejen lindos reviews e imaginen lo que le esperará a Lovino en Barcelona 1313 jajajajaja**

**Adios , se cuidan!**


	2. Perfectamente Barcelona

**Dedicado**** a Hinata Uzumaki , espero que te guste :)**

**Nos leemos más abajo :3**

* * *

Frunció el ceño por enésima vez. ¿Es que su hermano era idiota? ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba si la respuesta era obvia? _Su hermano era idiota_. No había otra respuesta. No podía creer como alguien podía confundir los simples números de una cuenta corriente. Era un idiota.

-_Maledizione_ - dijo en voz baja mientras se dirigía a una las tantas mesas del local. Estaba recién en el turno de la tarde y ya quería matar a alguien. Algo que no quería hacer, después de todo necesitaba con urgencia el trabajo.

Se acercó con paso decidido y el ceño aún fruncido a una mesa en especifico.

-¿ Y ya saben que desean para ordenar? - preguntó tratando de poner voz amable. Y digo tratando porque en realidad era todo lo contrario, esos tipos llevaban como media hora eligiendo del menú.

-Yo quiero un café expreso- dijo escandalosamente uno de los comensales. Lovino quedo mirándolo extraño, se notaba que al tipo le gustaba llamar la atención o algo por el estilo.

-_Ma chérie _yo quiero un _Croissant _y un café expreso.- dijo de manera muy ¿sensual? un rubio con acento francés.

-¿Y usted?- le preguntó el castaño al otro comensal; un castaño de ojos verdes.

El castaño lo seguía viendo con cara de idiota, e incluso estaba ¿babeando? ¡Che palle! ¡Qué idiota!

-Antonio- lo movió el tipo alemán que estaba a su lado- te preguntan.

-Yo... quie..ro un jugo de naranja- balbuceo el castaño con un tono claramente español.

-Vale, ahora mismo se les traigo el pedido- dijo yéndose del lugar rápidamente, mientras escuchaba las risas estúpidas del trío de amigos.

"Idiotas" pensó mientras llevaba los cafés y el jugo a la mesa.

-Mira mi amigo...- comenzó a decir el francés de manera muy empalagosa - cree que eres muy lindo y quiere tu número. Además después de conversar quiere darte mucho _amour_, si ya sabes a lo que me refiero- el albino a su lado estalló en estruendosas risas mientras el francés intentaba poner la expresión más sugerente posible.

-No doy mi número a los clientes y mucho menos si son idiotas- respondió Lovino completamente enojado. A la mierda con la política de la empresa, no iba a dejar que tres idiotas le acosaran.

Caminó hacia la caja y envió a otra chica a dejarle la cuenta a los idiotas, no quería nada más. Solo quería irse a su casa a descansar. Suficiente de idiotas por un día.

* * *

Salió del trabajo cansado y aburrido. Su _stupido fratello_ no había podido depositarle el dinero en su cuenta corriente, y ahora tendría que aplazar sus viajes. Suspiró fuertemente, _Sevilla_ y _Valencia_, tendrán que esperar un poco más.

-Hola- dijo una voz a su espalda. Entrecerró los ojos antes de darse la vuelta, recordaba ese tono de voz de algún lado.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el italiano mordazmente al reconocer al español. Estaba cabreado, cansado y lo menos que quería era hablar con uno de los tres idiotas de la tarde.

-Mira chaval... yo te quería hablar para pedirte perdón por el comportamiento de mis amigos- comenzó a hablar el castaño español entre tartamudeos.

-Vale, ya da igual- contestó Lovino emprendiendo el paso nuevamente, mientras más rápido llegara a la hostal sería mejor.

-¡No espera!- gritó el ojiverde exageradamente impidiendo que el italiano se fuera- Lo que pasa es que quería tu número, pero no es para lo que Francis decía, sino yo quería tu número... porque creo que eres hermoso.

El italiano quedó completamente en shock, este tipo debía estar loco o debía ser muy homosexual. Miró la cara de baboso que tenía el español al pronunciar que era "hermoso". Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Esto no traería nada bueno.

-¿Eres un acosador?- Lovino decidió alejarse un poco, quizás para poder escapar en cualquier momento. El español parecía peligroso.

-No es que sea un acosador o algo por el estilo- dijo el ojiverde al notar como el italiano se alejaba de él- soy fotógrafo y creo que eres hermoso. Me refiero no a "hermoso", no es que seas lindo. Digo que eres lindo para el lente , ¿se entiende?

-Un poco- el castaño decidió mantener su distancia con el español... mejor prevenir... así podría salir corriendo o algo por el estilo.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero sacarte fotos y creo que eres perfecto para el nuevo proyecto que estoy iniciando- continuó hablando el español atropelladamente.

-Tú eres idiota- Lovino comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al español, este tipo estaba loco.

-¡No! en serio necesito fotografiarte y... ¡te pagaré por ser mi modelo!- gritó el fotógrafo en medio de la calle.

Lovino se dio vuelta sorprendido, ¿pagar? ¿dinero? Sonrió para sus adentros. Necesitaba el dinero, y no le importaría ser el modelo del idiota.

-Vale, acepto. Pero nada de fotografías raras y te rompo la cara- el italiano sonrió con sorna, posar para un par de fotos y obtener dinero, sería pan comido.

-¿En serio?- el español sonrió de manera emocionada, ¡por fin tendría el modelo para su nueva exposición de fotos! -¡Muchas gracias!, no te arrepentirás.

-Vale, no te emociones, que lo hago por el dinero- Lovino se acercó un poco más al español- por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo- Antonio se sonrojó levemente al decir su nombre- ¿y el tuyo?

-Lovino Vargas-

* * *

-Vale, mira quiero fotografiarte en el trabajo- comenzó dando las instrucciones Antonio- en un ambiente natural, ya sabes... algo urbano.

-Claro- Lovino comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ¿cómo es eso que lo quería fotografiar en espacios urbanos? ¿en su trabajo? la idea del acosador volvió a circular por su mente.

-Entonces... haz lo que tengas que hacer y olvídate que estoy acá sacándote fotos todo el tiempo, a cada minuto del día- el español empezó a mostrarle su cámara a Lovino emocionado.

-Maldición, si quieres que no recuerde que me sacas fotos, ¡deja de hablar! -

El español rió levemente dejando a Lovino en la puerta de la cafetería, sin duda, sería un día muy interesante.

* * *

Al cabo de unos días Antonio ya había fotografiado cientos de veces a Lovino, logrando muchas veces tomas excelentes.

-¡Vale lo acepto! Eres bastante bueno- dijo Lovino admirando minuciosamente cada una de las fotografías de Antonio.

En cada una de ellas Lovino salía haciendo muchos gestos, como sonriendo levemente o frunciendo el ceño. Aunque no solo habían fotos de él , sino también de los "idiotas de la cafetería".

El español tomó un poco más de su copa de vino indicando algunas fotografías que también saldrían en la exposición.

-Solo espero que sean lo suficientemente buenas, como para que me contraten- Antonio sonrió nerviosamente. Ya no era un secreto para el italiano que el sueño del español para trabajar en la "Hetalia World Photography" para así recorrer el mundo fotografiando cada rincón y persona que le resultara fascinante.

Lovino se paró de su asiento levemente cansando. Era día domingo y desde el pequeño departamento de Antonio se podía observar una hermosa vista de Barcelona. El italiano suspiró tranquilo. Cada día agradecía más el hecho de haberse venido a vivir donde el español, Barcelona definitivamente era la ciudad más hermosa que jamás había visto.

-Venga Lovi- Antonio a sus espaldas le tendió otra copa de vino- ¡a seguir trabajando!

El italiano sonrió levemente al sentir la sonrisa del español... pero de pronto escondió su sonrisa.

_Mierda, esto no le podía estar pasando no ahora._

* * *

La mañana lo recibió ruidosa y escandalosa. ¡Vaya manera de despertar!

Sintió un peso extra en su cama, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vio a él.

Antonio le sonreía radiantemente mientras sostenía un pequeño paquete entre sus manos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse de la cama.

Lovino sonrió quedadamente recibiendo el regalo. No acostumbraba a recibir nada para su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó el italiano ante los ruidos que provenían de la cocina.

-Los chicos vinieron a hacerte un pastel- canturreó el español felizmente.

-Che palle- dijo el italiano estirándose, no pensaba pasar su cumpleaños con los amigos idiotas de Antonio.

-Venga Lovi, si igual lo pasaremos bien- el castaño abrazó al italiano provocando un leve sonrojo en este.

_Esto no le podía estar pasando._

* * *

Recorría una de las tantas corriendo apresuradamente. Era un idiota, un gran idiota.

-Llegas tarde- dijo el español mirando el paisaje.

-Perdón, es que mi jefe me retraso- contestó el italiano sacando de su bolso un frasco con comida.

-Toma - le dijo Antonio tendiéndole una copa con vino tinto mientras preparaba las cosas para comer.

Porque era un hermoso para un día de picnic en la azotea.

-¿Hermosa no crees?- Antonio le sonrió al italiano admirando la bella vista que se veía desde la azotea del edificio.

Lovino miró a Antonio fijamente.

-Me podría estar todo el día observándola-

-Yo también- contestó el italiano volviendo a mirar al español- yo también.

_Bella, sublime, melancólica Barcelona. _

* * *

-Toma- Antonio le tendía un sobre blanco.

Lovino levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó tomando el sobre y abriéndolo lentamente.

-Tu paga-

El italiano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sacando el dinero del sobre. Esto solo significaba una cosa...

-Me contrataron- Antonio sonrió con extraña melancolía- les encantó la exposición y el modelo. Comienzo en una semanas.

-Felicitaciones - susurró el italiano mirando el dinero tristemente mientras le daba un frío abrazo a Antonio.

...esto solo significaba una sola cosa...

-¿Cuando te irás?- preguntó el español bebiendo el último resto del vino.

* * *

Ordenaba su pequeño bolso con parsimonia. ¡Estaba retrasado!

Histérico comenzó a guardar las últimas cosas que le faltaban. Y checó por última vez la habitación.

-Quédate- susurró Antonio desde la puerta desarmándolo por completo.

Lovino suspiró sonoramente mirándolo a sus verdes ojos.

-Sabes que no puedo- dijo cerrando los ojos. No lloraría.

_Debía terminar con lo que empezó._

-Sí, si puedes- Antonio alzó el tono de su voz- pero eres demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo. Quédate por favor.

-Te dije que no puedo, este no es mi lugar y lo sabes-

-Entonces quédate por mí- el español rió levemente esperando que el italiano reaccionara- me gustas mucho, y lo sabes. Me gustas desde el primer momento que vi, y sé que yo también te gusto. Por eso, por favor quédate.

-No puedo- susurró Lovino parándose en frente de él- perdón, pero no puedo quedarme.

_Por qué quizás era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que ya había encontrado su lugar._

* * *

Lovino se subía al tren lentamente mirando hacia atrás. Un sabor amargo en la boca le decía que jamás volvería a ver al español. ¿Por qué se ponía triste de no volverlo a ver? Era idiota estar triste en estos minutos , siendo que estaba a punto de retomar su viaje. Había estado en Barcelona durante mucho tiempo...

Entregó su pasaje con la mayor lentitud posible. Era irónico, hace unos meses había dejado para poder salir y ahora lo único que quería era poder quedarse...

_Mierda. Se había enamorado._

Se sentó en el asiento intentando contener las lágrimas. Había sido un verdadero idiota, Antonio le ofreció quedarse con él y por orgullo no lo hizo. Ahora nada tendría sentido, a la mierda el viaje, a la mierda todo. Solo quería pasar cada uno de sus días con Antonio.

¡Mataría para que él estuviera en su rutina!

-No debes llorar, eres demasiado hermoso como para llorar- susurró una voz en su oído.

Se giró rápidamente guiándose por el susurro en su oído. Y ahí le vio. Antonio estaba sentado en el asiento detrás del suyo, con esa estúpida sonrisa suya.

-Hola, si tú no te quedas conmigo, yo me iré contigo- dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Eres un idiota- el italiano se abalanzó sobre él dándole un abrazo y un intenso beso.

Porque con Antonio a su lado, no le importaba su vida se convertía una rutina.

Porque Barcelona se convertiría en su perfecta rutina.

Fin

* * *

**Perdóoooon! perdon! no pensé que me retrasaría tanto con terminar este fic! ojala que te haya gustado! **

** Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá y por haber leído! :)**

**esperoooo tu sensual review con ansias :)**

**Muchaaas gracias por leer ! **


End file.
